Een nieuw begin
by xStarBINA
Summary: Shanaya is net in Inazuma Town komen wonen. Al snel raakt ze bevriend met Gouenji, maar kan ze haar verleden echt achter zich laten?
1. 01 Het begin

**Heey lezers! Dit is een verhaal dat ik jaren geleden heb geschreven. Ik heb eindelijk besloten hem hier te posten.. Laat een berichtje achter wat je ervan vind.**

Het is maandagmorgen. Je eerste dag als een Raimon student. Van de zenuwen sta je een half uur te vroeg voor de poort van de school.

Het is een warme ochtend, dus je besluit de omgeving een beetje te verkennen. Omdat je pas 2 dagen geleden bent aangekomen, heb je daar nog geen tijd voor gehad. Je loopt en loopt, zonder te weten waarheen. Dan hoor je geluiden, er zijn mensen aan het voetballen. Nieuwsgierig volg je de geluiden. Je komt uit bij de rivier. Er wordt al hard getraind. Geboeid bijf je staan kijken. _Was ik maar net zo goed als hun. Dan kon ik ook meedoen aan het Football Frontier Toernooi_. Voor je het weet, ben je diep in gedachten verzonken.

AUW! De bal komt hard recht in je buik terecht. Je valt om en ziet eventjes niks. Als je je ogen weer opent, staat er een jongen over je heen gebogen. Het eerste wat jij ziet, zijn zijn mooie ogen. Je begint spontaan te blozen. ''Hey, gaat het? Ik dacht echt dat ik de bal kon stoppen'', zegt hij. Je bent nog te betoverd om iets te kunnen zeggen, dus pak je zijn uitgestoken hand maar aan en krabbel je weer overeind. ''Ja, het gaat wel hoor. Ik zag hem niet aankomen'', antwoord je maar. ''Mijn naam is Gouenji, wie ben jij? Ik heb je nog nooit gezien hier'', zegt Gouenji. ''Ik ben net verhuisd naar Inazuma Town, Ik ben Shanaya''.

Dan hoor je de schoolbel. Je eerste schooldag, en meteen te laat. Dat is niet de bedoeling. Gouenji loopt met je mee terug naar school. Als je tijdens de les merkt dat je gedachten er niet helemaal bij zijn, krijg je een kriebelend gevoel in je buik. ''Gouenji''. Die naam zal je niet meer zo snel vergeten.

 **Einde.**


	2. 02 De rondleiding

**Daar ben ik weer, met hoofdstuk 2. Ik weet dat het korte hoofdstukken zijn, maar dit is het originele verhaal dat ik jaren geleden heb geschreven, en eerlijk gezegd heb ik het aardig druk en geen tijd om dit uit te breiden.. :(**

 **Enjoy, en laat een berichtje achter!**

TRINGG! Eindelijk, de bel. Het einde van je eerste schooldag. Je hebt er niks van meegekregen. Wat zal je nu gaan doen? Het is nog vroeg, en zin om naar huis te gaan heb je nog niet. _Zal ik nog even naar de rivier gaan? Misschien.. Misschien is hij er ook._ Als vanzelf begint je lichaam zich te bewegen. De weg naar het veldje is niet zo moeilijk. Onderweg kijk je om je heen, maar Gouenji zie je niet.

Zoals je al dacht is de voetbaltraining al begonnen. Netals vannochtend sta je geboeid te kijken, als je opeens het gevoel krijgt dat iemand naar je kijkt. Als je je omdraait, zie je en bekend gezicht. Het is Gouenji. Je begint meteen te blozen. _Het was dus niet mijn verbeelding vannochtend. Hij is echt zo leuk. Maar wat moet ik zeggen? Ik kan toch niet zeggen dat ik hem weer wilde zien?_

''Hay, Gouenji'', zeg je als hij naar je toe komt lopen. _Die ogen.._ ''Hey, Shanaya. Hoe gaat het met je buik? Nog last ervan gehad?'', vraagt hij meteen. _Wat is hij toch lief._ ''Nee hoor, het gaat prima. Ik zou eigenlijk net gaan'', zeg je. ''Wacht even'', zegt Gouenji. ''Heb je de stad al gezien? Zal ik je een rondleiding geven?'', vraagt Gouenji. Eventjes ben je te verbaasd om iets te zeggen. _Hij wilt mij een rondleiding geven?_ ''Ja, dat lijkt me leuk. Dankje'', antwoord je.

Naast elkaar lopen jullie weg, verder en verder van het veldje. ''Waar gaan we heen?'', vraag je. ''Naar de Steel Tower, vanaf daar kan je de hele stad zien'', antwoord Gouenji. _En aangezien Endou op het veldje is, zal er verder niemand anders zijn_. Maar dat zegt Gouenji niet.

Bij de Steel Tower aangekomen, ben je diep onder de indruk van het uitzicht. ''Dit is echt mooi, Gouenji'', zeg je. Maar omdat je hem niet meer aan durft te kijken, zie je ook niet dat Gouenji jou langer aankijkt dan normaal. ''Kijk, daar woon ik'', zeg je terwijl je in de richting van je huis wijst. Gouenji komt achter je staan, waardoor jij lichtelijk tegen de reling aangeduwt word. Zijn hand vind de jouwe en hij wijst een stukje verder. ''Daar woon ik.''

Je draait je hoofd om Gouenji aan te kunnen kijken, maar je staat gevangen tussen zijn armen en de reling. Plotseling kijkt Gouenji naar beneden, recht in je ogen. Je begint meteen te blozen. Gouenji glimlacht, een beetje verlegen. _Wat een sexy lach._ Je glimlacht terug.

Gouenji heeft nogsteeds je hand vast. Bij deze gedachte begin je nog erger te blozen. _Doet hij dat expess?_ Ook Gouenji lijkt weer een beetje door te krijgen dat hij jou hand nog vast heeft. Zonder zijn ogen van je af te halen laat hij heel langzaam zijn hand zakken en legt hem aan de andere kant op de reling. Nu sta je helemaal ingesloten. _Wat is dat, bloost hij nou? Wat schattig._

Dan zie je iets glinsteren. Gouenji heeft een ketting om zijn nek. Dat was je nog niet eerder opgevallen. Het zilvere kettinkje hang mooi om zijn hals, maar het hangertje valt in zijn shirt. Voor je het zelf doorhebt gaat je hand al naar de ketting. Langzaam volg je het, tot aan het punt waar hij verdwijnt in Gouenji zijn shirt. Je kijkt Gouenji schuin aan, maar hij laat geen beweging zien. Je hang glijd onder zijn shirt om het hangertje te pakken, maar je kan jezelf niet tegenhouden om ook even zijn huid te strelen. Gouenji zucht zachtjes en sluit zijn ogen. Nu heb je de kans om zijn gezicht te bestuderen. _Hij ziet er zo rustig uit. Zo in controle. Waarom heb ik mezelf niet meer in de hand?_ Gouenji opent zijn ogen en vind jou hand onder zijn shirt. Hij voelt dat je met het hangertje speelt en kijkt je opeens recht in je ogen aan. Zijn blik is verandert.

''Sorry, sorry, sorry'', stamel je een beetje in de war. Gouenji zegt nog steeds niks, maar kijkt je nogsteeds aan. Zijn duim streelt je vingers. ''Shanaya'', meer komt er niet uit. Gouenji kijkt weer weg. Je ziet nog net die lichte blos op zijn wangen. ''We moeten gaan''.

's Avonds in bed kan je nergens anders aan denken. Hoelanger je eraan denkt, hoe meer vragen je krijgt. _Waarom hield hij mijn hand vast? Waarom die blik? En waarom.. Waarom bloosde hij?_

Maar jij bent niet de enige die niet kan slapen..

 **Einde!**

 **Laat me weten wat jullie ervan vonden en wat er beter kan!**

 **X**


	3. 03 Het briefje

**Heey guys. Ik heb nog een hoofdstukje geupload.  
Enjoy!  
**

Vrijdagochtend. Slaperig zit je aan het ontbijt. De afgelopen nachten heb je bijna niet geslapen, en daarnaast smaakt het eten nergens naar. Netals het eten van de afgelopen dagen. Vanavond is het openingsfeest op Raimon Junior High. En eigenlijk.. Eigenlijk heb je daar helemaal geen zin in.

Moe en diep in gedachten kom je op school aan. _Ik kan maar beter meteen aan mijn vriendinnen zeggen dat ik niet ga vanavond. Ik heb er gewoon geen zin in._ Je kijkt om je heen, maar je vriendinnen zie je nog niet. Je ziet wel iemand anders. Gouenji. Je probeert niet naar hem te kijken, maar dat is moeilijk. Sinds maandag ben je niet meer naar het veldje geweest en heb je Gouenji niet meer gezien.

Opeens word je aandacht weer naar hem toe getrokken. Je schrikt je dood. Gouenji kijkt je recht aan, vanaf de andere kant van het plein. Recht in je ogen, maar het voelt alsof hij diep in je hart kijkt. Als bevroren kijk je weg. _Waarom kan ik die blik niet weerstaan?_ Dan zie je iemand naast Gouenji staan. Een jongen met rood haar en een wel erg witte huid. _Wie is dat? Is dat.. Jawel, hij zit bij mij in de klas met wiskunde. Hiroto?_

Nu ben je helemaal in de war. Dit had je niet verwacht. _Hiroto en Gouenji kennen elkaar?_ Nu zink je nog dieper weg in je gedachten, maar al snel schrik je op. Het eerste uur heb je wiskunde. Dit is je kans om wat meer over Gouenji te weten te komen.

Je haast je naar je klas. _Gelukkig, Hiroto is er ook._ Snel ga aan de nog lege tafel naast hem zitten. De les is zoals altijd saai, en al snel zijn je gedachten weer bij Gouenji. Dan tikt Hiroto je aan. Als je hem vragend aankijkt geeft hij je een dubbelgevouwen briefje. "Van Gouenji", zegt hij.

Verbaasd kijk je naar het briefje in je hand. Je haalt diep adem en opent het. Het eerste wat je opvalt is het handschrift. Schuine, kleine letters in een mooi jongensachtig handschrift. Maar zo netjes. _Zelfs zijn handschrift is mysterieus. Netals hijzelf._ Dan pas begin je te lezen wat er staat.

 **Steel Tower. Half 3. Jij en ik?**

 _Hij wilt me weer zien. Maar.. Maar ik durf hem niet onder ogen te komen. Wat moet ik nu doen?_ Voordat je verder kan denken fluistert Hiroto: "Als ik jou was, zou ik gaan. Ik denk dat het wel belangrijk is, anders zou Gouenji niet aan mij gevraagt hebben om het briefje te geven. Hij is een slechte prater."

Na je laatste les ren je naar de meisjes wc. Je hebt natuurlijk geen tijd om naar huis te gaan en je om te kleden. Daarom maak je snel de bovenste knoopjes van je schooluniform open en gooit je haar los. Dan loop je naar de Steel Tower. Gouenji is er nog niet, maar dat geeft je de kans om nog een beetje na te denken. Ookal is het pas de tweede keer dat je hier bent, je hebt nu al herinneringen aan deze plek. Voor je het weet beleef je die momenten opnieuw in je hoofd. _Wat zou er gebeurt zijn als.._. Bij deze gedachte begin je weer te blozen.

Gouenji komt naast je op het bankje zitten, maar je bent nog te diep in je gedachten. "Aan wie denk je?", vraagt hij. Verschrikt kijk je op. "Hij moet wel heel speciaal zijn, om je zo te laten blozen", gaat hij verder. _Wacht even, wat?_ "Waarom zijn we hier?", vraag je maar. Je bent niet van plan zijn vraag te beantwoorden. "Ik.. Ik wilde je zien?", fluistert Gouenji.

Nu ben je pas echt in de war. "Maar de vorige keer ging het niet zo goed, Gouenji. Waarom hier? En waarom een briefje?" Nu je eenmaal hebt gesproken, komen alle vragen eruit. Gouenji zit stil voor zich uit te kijken. Je durft niet verder te vragen. Dan sta je maar op. Net wanneer je weg wilt lopen, pakt Gouenji je bij je pols beet en trekt je naar zich toe. De plek waar hij je vasthoud wordt meteen warm. "Niet weggaan.."

"Ik weet niet wat er met me aan de hand is. Ik kan me niet concentreren op de lessen, tijdens het trainen schiet ik alle ballen ernaast en ik kan niet slapen. Het enige waar ik aan denk.. Ben jij. Ik weet niet wat ik moet doen. Ik wilde je gewoon zien."

Na deze woorden ga je weer zitten. Als je naast je kijkt zie he Gouenji zenuwachtig asn zijn haar friemelen. Opgelucht moet je zachtjes lachen. "Ik dacht dat je boos op me was. Of dat je me niet meer wilde zien", zeg je.

Nu is het Gouenji's beurt om verbaasd te zijn. _Boos? Hoe kan ik nou boos zijn. Ik weet niet wat er gebeurde, maar het voelde goed. En dat maakte me bang._ "Ga je naar het schoolfeest vanavond?", vraagt Gouenji. _Zeg ja, zeg ja, zeg alsjeblieft ja._. "Ik had eigenlijk niet zo'n zin, maar ik denk dat ik toch wel ga", zeg je met een lach.

 **Eind!  
Laat me weten wat je ervan vond en wat ik kan verbeteren.**

 **X**


	4. 04 Het feest pt 1

**En nog een hoofdstukje hier. Ze worden al wel ietsjes langer :)  
Enjoy!**

Gefrustreerd kijk je op de klok. Je hebt nog precies een uur voor je weg moet. En je moet je nog aankleden, je haar en makeup doen en je kan je jurk niet vinden. Van pure frustratie geef je een harde gil.

Okee, rustig aan. Eerst een jurk vinden. Rood of blauw? Na vijf minuten naar de jurken gekeken te hebben, kies je voor de rode. _Rood. De kleur van het vuur._

Als je voor de derde keer in de spiegel hebt gekeken, vind je het wel goed. Je gooit je sleutels in je tas en gaat op weg naar school. "Shanaya, wacht!" Het is Hiroto. "Ik snap wel dat Gouenji zoveel moeite voor je doet. Je ziet er.. euhm.. leuk uit", begroet hij je. Zelf heeft hij een zwart hemd aan op een donkere broek. "Jij ziet er ook goed uit, hoor Hiroto", zeg je. Samen lopen jullie naar school.

"Hey, trouwens.. Wat heb je tegen Gouenji gezegt? Je weet wel, op jullie date vanmiddag?" Je kijkt Hiroto een beetje raar aan. "Date?", vraag je. _Heeft hij dat gezegt?_ "We hebben gewoon een beetje gepraat", antwoord je. Je negeert de ongelovige blik die Hiroto je geeft.

Als jullie op school aankomen, is het al best druk. Snel scan je iedereen. _Jammer, hij is er nog niet._ "Gouenji!", word er achter je geroepen. Snel draai je je om.

Je ogen worden groot. Je ademhaling stopt. Je hart slaat over. En, ja hoor, je begint hevig te blozen.

 _Wauw. Hij ziet er goed uit. Heel goed. En die lach.._ Gouenji heeft een felrode hemd aan met knoopjes van boven naar beneden. Daaronder een zwarte broek en zijn haar is mooi naar beneden gekamt. Je kan er niks aan doen dat je blijft kijken.

Dan ziet Gouenji jou ook. Hij glimlacht lief naar je en loopt langzaam naar je toe. Ookal is zijn er veel mensen, jij ziet alleen Gouenji. Je zet een stap, nog een stap.. Dan sta je voor Gouenji. Wat moet ik zeggen? "Hay, Gouenji."

 _Wat ben je mooi._ _Zo betoverend_. Gouenji begint lichtjes te blozen. Dan pakt hij je hand. "Kom met me mee." Je stelt geen vragen, je laat je meevoeren door Gouenji. Jullie zigzaggen langs de andere kinderen, door de deur, een trap op, de gang door. Voor een deur staat Gouenji stil. Voor je kan vragen waar jullie zijn, legt hij zijn vinger tegen je lippen. Hij kijkt je lief aan.

Achter de deur is de binnentuin van de school. Hier ben je nog nooit geweest. Gouenji neemt je mee naar een schommelbank helemaal achter in de tuin. Rustig zitten jullie te schommelen. "Gouenji.." Hij kijkt je aan. "We mogen hier eigenlijk niet zijn, maar ik wilde je deze plek laten zien."

Dan trekt hij je helemaal tegen zich aan. Je lichaam word helemaal warm van zijn aanraking. Zachtjes gaat je hand naar zijn shirt, je speelt met de knoopjes. De bovenste staan al open en langzaam maak je de volgende ook open. Je hoort Gouenji zachtjes zuchten. Als je naar hem kijkt, schenkt hij je de meest sexy lach die je ooit heb gezien.

"Als je me een minuutje geeft, kan ik me shirt uitdoen hoor", fluistert Gouenji. Blozend kijk je naar zijn shirt, die je op een knoopje na, helemaal open heb gemaakt. Je vingers strelen zijn zachte huid. Gouenji gaat achterover leunen, waardoor jij je evenwicht verliest.. En wel heel dicht tegen zijn lippen aankomt.

Je kijkt Gouenji verlegen aan. Hij heeft moeite zijn ademhaling onder controle te houden en fluistert hees; "Wat doe je me aan, Shanaya?" Hij trekt je op zijn schoot en begint met je haar te spelen. "Hoe voel je je?" "Gouenji, ik voel me.. Ik voel me goed." _Ik voel me speciaal._ _Maar ben ik dat ook?_ Snel duw je die gedachte weg. Je wilt nu genieten van dit moment.

Gouenji schuift je haar opzij. Zijn vingers kriebelen in je nek. Dan voel je iets zachts en warms. _Oh mijn god. Is dit echt? Gouenji Shuuya kust mij?_ Veel tijd om erover na te denken heb je echter niet. Gouenji verplaatst zijn lippen naar je oor.

"Krijg je ditzelfde gevoel, als hij je kust? Bloos je, als hij naar je lacht? Kan je jezelf onder controle houden, als hij in de buurt is? Want als ik er ben, lukt dat je niet meer." "Waar heb je het over, Gouenji? En wie is die hij waar je het over hebt?" Je bent in de war. Gouenji's armen liggen nogsteeds om je heen. Zachtjes maak je je los.

Gouenji kijkt je verlegen aan. "Je weet wel, die jongen waar je vanmiddag aan zat te denken." Nu kijk jij verlegen. Je draait je hoofd weg. Het moment is verpest, maar dit is je kans om eerlijk te zijn. Je leunt tegen de muur achter je. Gouenji staat langzaam op. Zijn ogen lijken nog donkerder dan eerst. Als hij voor je staat durf je haast niet te ademen. Maar Gouenji doet niks. "Wie is het? Wie is die jongen die je zo in de war maakt?".

Opeens trek je het niet meer. Je gaat op je tenen staan en trekt Gouenji tegen je aan. Hij laat je gaan. Al snel vinden jou lippen het warme plekje in zijn nek. Gouenji gromt zacht en steunt met zijn handen op de muur. Zijn ogen worden groot. Als je hem loslaat zie je een vuurrood gezicht. "Maar.." "Ssst, Gouenji."

Na een lange stilte kijken jullie elkaar weer aan. Je maakt de knoopjes van Gouenji's hemd weer dicht. Terwijl je hiermee bezig bent legt Gouenji zijn armen om je heen en houd je stevig vast. "Doe dat nooit meer. De volgende keer kan ik mezelf niet tegenhouden." Zijn stem klinkt zwak. "Euhm, jij begon hoor." Als je in zijn ogen kijkt, durf je het eindelijk aan jezelf toe te geven. _Ik ben verliefd._

Net als jullie terug willen gaan naar het feest, horen jullie geluiden op de gang. Verschrikt kijk je naar Gouenji. Als jullie gepakt worden.. Deze plek is verboden voor leerlingen..

 **Eind!  
Laat me weten wat jullie ervan vonden en wat er beter kan.  
X**


	5. Het feest pt II

**Hellow! Het volgende hoofdstuk komt eraan..  
** **Enjoy!  
**

* * *

''Sst'', zegt Gouenji en hij legt zijn vinger op je lippen. _Okee.. Dus nu zitten we gevangen in de binnentuin van de school, terwijl iedereen aan het feesten is. Oh, en trouwens.. We mogen hier niet eens zijn._ Je kijkt weer naar de jongen die je naar deze plek heeft gebracht, en dan moet je opeens heel erg lachen. Je doet je best om niet de slappe lach te krijgen, maar wanneer Gouenji je aankijkt gaat het mis. Snel probeer je de andere kant op te kijken om weer rustig te worden.

De voetstappen komen steeds dichterbij. Jullie zijn meteen weer stil. ''Nu!'', zegt Gouenji en met deze woorden pakt hij je hand en trekt hij je voor de zoveelste keer vanavond mee. Jullie rennen de deur uit, de trap af en recht terug naar het feest. Lachend komen jullie binnen, en ja hoor.. Je botst meteen tegen Hiroto op. Gelukkig zegt hij niks, maar hij kijkt je wel heel raar aan. Dan ziet hij Gouenji achter je . ''Waar waren jullie nou opeens? Ik heb overal gezocht'', zegt hij. Als hij jullie gezichten ziet, is hij stil. ''Is er iets wat ik moet weten..?'', vraagt hij.

''Ik heb Shanaya een rondleiding door de school gegeven, dat is alles'', zegt Gouenji met een stem die verraad dat dat niet alles is. Je begint weer te blozen. Hiroto kijkt van jou naar Gouenji, en weer terug. ''Mijn werk zit erop. Doe geen gekke dingen''. Met deze woorden verdwijnt Hiroto tussen de mensen. Gouenji glimlacht en zegt: ''Heb je nou iets van de tuin gezien?'' ''Nee, niet echt. Ik geloof dat ik een beetje afgeleid was. Misschien kan je me er een ander keertje weer heen brengen?'', antwoord je onschuldig.

 _Ik moet maar eens op zoek naar mijn vrienden. Die zullen wel op me wachten._ ''Gouenji, ik moet naar me vrienden. Die hebben geen flauw idee waar ik ben. Zie ik je later nog?'', vraag je. ''Ik zal op je wachten.'' _Ademen, ademen, blijf ademen. Dit is niet echt. Dalijk word ik wakker in mijn bed._

Als je eindelijk je vriendinnen heb gevonden, grijns je als een idioot. Er is niks over van dat meisje die geen zin had om naar het feest te komen. ''Oke, wie heb je gezien en vanwaar die lach?'', is het eerste wat Natsumi vraagt. ''Niemand, en gewoon. Ik ben blij dat ik toch ben gekomen'', antwoord je. je danst het ene na het andere nummer. Wanneer je even uitrust, worden de lichten gedimt. Het eerste slownummer word gedraaid. Als vanzelf zoek je naar Gouenji, maar je kan hem niet vinden.

Opeens voel je 2 handen om je middel schuiven. ''Wie zoek je?'', fluistert een wel heel bekende stem. Automatisch begin je te blozen. ''Ik was gewoon aan het kijken, naar euhm, niks.'' _Niks? Ik was opzoek naar jou._ Gouenji lacht, trekt je omhoog en neemt je naar de dansvloer. Gelukkig verbergen de lichten dat je gezicht vuurrood is geworden.

Daar staan jullie dan, midden op de dansvloer. Om je heen verzamelen zich meer stelletjes, maar voor jou gevoel zijn jullie de enigen. Daarom zie je jaloerse blikken van de andere meiden niet. Gouenji trekt je stevig tegen je aan, je hebt geen andere keus dan je armen om zijn nek te slaan. Gouenji kijkt je aan, zijn ogen schitteren als sterren. Je legt je hoofd op zijn schouders.

Als het nummer is afgelopen lopen jullie naar de bar. Op de een of andere manier ben je nogsteeds betoverd. En die betovering wil je absoluut niet verbreken. _Waar zou hij nu aan denken?_ Met trillende handen breng je het glas drinken naar je mond. Gouenji ziet dat en pakt je hand. _Hij lijkt een beetje afwezig._ ''Gouenji?'', vraag je. Hij glimlacht, ''Ja?'' ''Gaat het wel goed? Je lijkt zo.. afwezig'', zeg je. ''Het is niks'', krig je als antwoord.

Het is bijna half 2. Je begint nu wel een beetje moe te worden. Het feest is over een half uur afgelopen. _Gaap. Ik ga me jas maar halen en naar huis toe._ Je neemt afscheid van je vrienden en loopt richting de garderobe. Daar zie je Hiroto. ''Ga je al weg?'', vraag je. ''Ja, morgenochtend voetbaltraining'', antwoord hij kort. _Raar, Hiroto is nooit zo droog. Nou ja, misschien is hij gewoon moe._ Maar het zit je niet lekker. ''Hiroto..?'' Als Hiroto je aankijkt schrik je. Het lijkt alsof hij heefft gehuild. ''Heb je gehuild, Hiroto?'' Hiroto houd zijn mond dicht. _Als ik nu antwoord geef, ga ik zeker huilen._

''Als je er niet over wilt praten, hoeft dat niet hoor. Maar ik maak me zorgen. We zijn toch vrienden, Hiroto'', zeg je. _Die blik, ik kan de pijn bijna voelen. Wat kan we gebeurt zijn?_ ''Je hoeft je geen zorgen te maken, gewoon een beetje moe denk ik.'' Hiroto geeft je een geforceerde lach. ''..Okee. Fijn weekend, Hiroto.''

Met een raar gevoel kijk je Hiroto na. Je maakt je nu nog meer zorgen. _Als er maar niks ergs aan de hand is. Misschien moest ik met hem meelopen? Wie weet wat er kan gebeuren._ Terwijl je zo staat te denken, komt Gouenji eraan. Je schrikt als hij naast je komt staan. Zonder dat je er iets van merkt vraagt hij om jullie jassen. ''Hier, doe aan. Het is een beetje fris buiten'', zegt hij. ''Ja, dankje'', antwoord je. ''Ik breng je naar huis.''

Als jullie naar huis lopen, denk je nogsteeds aan Hiroto. Gouenji merkt dat je wel heel stil bent, maar ja. Hij is nou eenmaal niet zo goed in praten. ''Gouenji, hoe goed ken je Hiroto? Ik maak me een beetje zorgen over hem. Hij deed zo raar net, en het leek alsof hij had gehuid'', gooi je er opeens uit. ''Gehuild? Ik heb Hiroto nog nooit zien huilen. Ik zie hem morgen bij de training, dan vraag ik het wel. Maak je niet druk, waarschijnlijk was hij gewoon moe'', steld Gouenji je gerust.

Zwijgend lopen jullie jou straat in. Als je voor de deur je sleutels pakt, zegt Gouenji: ''Dank je wel voor vanavond. Ik vond het leuk met jou''. Hij begint te blozen. ''Ik ben niet zo snel geraakt door iemand, maar wat jij met me doet..'', gaat hij verder. Je weet niet wat je moet zeggen, dus geef je hem een knuffel. Als je los wilt laten, houd Gouenji je vast. Hij draait zijn hoofd en.. _Zacht. Fruitig. Lief. Die lippen.._ Je trilt in zijn armen. Dit was de beste kus ooit.

Als Gouenji thuis komt voelt hij pas hoe moe hij eigenlijk is. _Ik kan maar beter gaan slapen, anders verslaap ik me morgen nog_. Hij kruip zijn bed in. Snel tikt hij een smsje:

 **Ik ben veilig thuis aangekomen. Slaap lekker, liefste x Shuuya**

Binnen een minuut heeft hij een smsje terug. Maar niet van degene die hij had verwacht. Het is een onbekend nummer. Als hij het bericht opent, krijgt hij een raar gevoel.

 **Breek haar hart, en ik breek jou. Ik zie je. Ik ben overal. Je bent gewaarschuwd.  
**

* * *

 **Eind!  
En wat vinden jullie ervan?**

 **X**


	6. 06 Vriend of vijand

Het is half 9, zaterdagochtend. De straten zijn bijna leeg in Inazuma Town. In de verte is een jongen aan het joggen. Vanaf de andere kant komt er een andere jongen aan.

 _Sneller, sneller, sneller. Hou je gedachten op het rennen._ Hoe Gouenji zich ook probeert te concentreren, het lukt niet.

 **Breek haar hart, en ik breek jou. Ik zie je. Ik ben overal. Je bent gewaarschuwd**

 _Wie kan dat zijn? Ik moet erachter komen van wie dat nummer is._

Gouenji rent verder. Aan de andere kant van de stoep komt Hiroto aan. Gouenji denkt aan zijn belofte aan Shanaya. Hij zou met Hiroto praten. ''Hiroto, wacht even'', roept hij. Hiroto rent gewoon door. _Doe alsof je hem niet hebt gehoord_. Maar Gouenji is sneller dan Hiroto en haalt hem snel in. Zwijgend lopen de twee vrienden naast elkaar naar het voetbalveldje. Ze zijn te vroeg.

''Hiroto, wat is er?'' ''Ik ga alvast beginnen met trainen'', is het enige dat Hiroto zegt. _Misschien had Shanaya toch gelijk. Hij doet inderdaad wel een beetje raar._ Gouenji besluit achter Hiroto aan te gaan. Maar waar is hij heen?

Voordat hij achter hem aan gaan, hoor je stemmen achter je. De rest van de Raimon Eleven komt eraan. _Waar is Hiroto? Ik moet hem spreken._ Gelukkig komt Hiroto er net aan. Snel vraagt Gouenji aan Endou: "Is het goed als ik vandaag met Hiroto train? Ik wil iets proberen met hem." Endou kijkt hem een beetje raar aan, maar het is goed.

 **Heey guys, hier het volgende hoofdstuk. Veel plezier!  
**

* * *

"Laten we voetballen, Hiroto. Gewoon voetballen, niet praten", zegt Gouenji. Nu kijkt Hiroto op. ''Okay'', antwoord hij. Gouenji en Hiroto beginnen hun training. Eerst rustig, maar al snel trappen ze harder en harder tegen de bal. Allebei diep in hun eigen gedachten. Na de zoveelste gemiste bal vallen ze naast elkaar neer. Uitgeput.

''Shanaya maakt zich zorgen om je, je zou haar moeten bellen'', zegt Gouenji dan. Hiroto kijkt hem niet aan. ''Het is beter als ik dat niet doe''. antwoord Hiroto. _Ik kan haar niet bellen. Ik wil haar stem niet horen._ ''Hiroto?'' ''Laten we verder gaan met de training, Gouenji'', is het enige wat Hiroto zegt.

''Ik ga nu naar Shanaya'', zegt Gouenji na de training. ''Als je wilt kan je meegaan. We hebben afgesproken bij de Steel Tower.'' ''Ik zie jullie later wel.'' Zwijgend loopt Gouenji naar de Steel Tower. _Er is zeker iets mis met Hiroto, maar wat. Hij wilt niet praten, dus hoe kan ik hem helpen?_ Opeens herinnert Gouenji zich het smsje. _Zou hij..? Nee, vast niet._ En hij denkt er niet meer aan.

''Heb je lekker getraint?'', vraag je aan Gouenji. ''Jawel hoor, hoe was jou ochtend?'' Netals de rest van de ochtend is Gouenji er niet helemaal bij met zijn gedachten. ''Beetje hard gelopen en zoals altijd het speciale zaterdagochtend-ruzie-met-broertje-tafereel gehad'', antwoord je lachend. ''En, hoe ging het met Hiroto?'', vraag je een beetje bang, Gouenji kijkt je met een afwezige blk aan. ''Je had gelijk. Hij doet raar en hij wilt niet praten. Hij wilt je ook niet bellen. Is er iets gebeurt tussen jullie?'' Zwijgend ga je zitten. _Nu moet ik het vertellen._

''Hiroto en ik kennen elkaar al jaren. Hij is mijn beste vriend, maar ik weet niet wat er nu met hem aan de hand is. Ik maak me echt heel erg zorgen, Gouenji, En ik ken hem goed genoeg om te weten dat hij er niet uit zichzelf over gaat beginnen. Wat kan ik doen?'' Gouenji lijkt nu heel erg in de war. ''Jaren? Hoeveel jaren? Waarom heb je dit niet gezegt? Ik zie hem ook als mijn beste vriend'', antwoord Gouenji. ''Nou, hij heeft het weleens over jou gehad, maar zonder je naam zeg maar, Alleen over je voetbal. Ik wist niet dat jullie elkaar kennen.''

Voordat jullie hier ruzie over krijgen houden jullie er maar over op. ''Het komt wel goed met Hiroto. Maak je niet druk. Misschien is hij verliefd'', zegt Gouenji lachend. ''..Hmm.'' Dat geloof je niet. Hiroto is niet snel verliefd. ''Laten we wat gaan eten, ik heb honger gekregen'', zegt Gouenji. Samen lopen jullie naar Rairaiken. Al snel zitten jullie aan een tafeltje te eten. Als je toevallig naar buiten kijkt, zie je Hiroto lopen. Zonder na te denken ren je de deur uit, achter hem aan.

 _Ik zal achter de waarheid komen. Nu._ ''Hiroto. HIROTO. Alsjeblieft. Ik.. Ik wil alleen iets vragen'', schreeuw je door de straat. _Hij negeert me. Hij heeft me nog nooit genegeerd. Dit is serieuzer dan ik dacht._ Gelukkig staat het stoplicht op rood. Nu loop je naast Hiroto. ''..'' ''..'' Nu je naast hem loopt, weet je niet waar je moet beginnen. ''Wat is er aan de hand? Waarom doe je raar tegen me, Kiyama? Wat heb ik fout gedaan?'' Als hiroto geen antwoord geeft, word je boos. ''Best, dan praten we niet. Maar ik laat je niet met rust voor ik de waarheid weet.''

''Had jij geen date met Gouenji?'' Het komt er een beetje scherp uit, maar dat negeer je. ''We waren wat gaan eten bij Rairaiken, maar toen zag ik jou en ben ik achter je aangekomen. Ik wil weten wat er is, Kiyama.'' Hiroto is weer gestopt met praten. Als hij je aankijkt schrik je. Zo'n kille blik heb je nog nooit gezien bij Hiroto. ''Kiyama..'' ''Geloof me, je wilt niet weten wat er is.''

Zonder het te beseffen zijn jullie aangekomen bij het voetbalveldje. Het is leeg. Je pakt een bal en begint te spelen. Hiroto gaat op het bankje zitten. Je had ook niet verwacht dat hij mee zou doen. Vroeger wel, maar nu weet je niet wat je moet verwachten van hem. Dit is niet de Hiroto die je kent. Je concentreert je op de bal, wetend dat Hiroto elke beweging van je volgt. Na een paar minuten komt Gouenji aan. Hij gaat naast Hiroto op het bankje zitten. Zwijgend kijken ze naar het meisje dat zo geconcentreert aan het spelen is.

 _Ze is beter geworden. Veel beter_ , denkt Hiroto. _Ze kan voetballen? Ze zit vol met verassingen_ , denkt Gouenji. Ze zijn beide zo diep in gedachten verzonken dat je nu echt boos bent. Uit pure woede en frustratie geef je de bal een harde trap. Richting het bankje. De bal raakt de jongens net niet, maar ze schrikken er wel van.

''En nu ben ik het zat'', schreeuw je bijna. ''Een van jullie gaat nu praten. NU''. De jongens kijken elkaar verschrikt aan. Dit hadden ze niet verwacht. Dit is een kant van jou die je niet snel laat zien. ''Shanaya.. Waarom ben je boos?'', vragen ze tegelijk. Een seconde ben je met stomheid geslagen. _Meen je dit. Zijn ze beide zo dom?_ ''Niemand gaat hier weg, voor dit is uitgesproken'', zeg je en je komt tussen de jongens in zitten. Gouenji wilt zijn arm om je heen doen, maar je duwt hem weg. Als hij je verbaasd aankijkt zeg je: ''Praten. Nu.''

 _Ik haat het om zo boos op ze te worden. En het lijkt niet eens te helpen._ "Heb ik iets fout gedaan, Hiroto?", vraagt Gouenji. "..Nee." "Wat is er dan, Kiyama. We willen je alleen helpen."

 _Wacht eens even. Kiyama? Ze noemt hem bij zijn voornaam?_ Gouenji kijkt van jou naar Hiroto. Dan valt hem iets op. Hij pakt je bij je pols en draait hem om. Aan de binnenkant van je pols heb je een tattoeage. Een ster. Gouenji weet dat Hiroto ook een tatoeage van een ster heeft. Op zijn bovenarm. _Ik weet zeker dat het dezelfde sterren zijn._

Opeens begint Hiroto te praten. Zacht, maar jullie verstaan hem goed. "Ik heb twee belangrijke regels verbroken. Ik weet niet hoe dit kon gebeuren, maar het gebeurde gewoon. Sorry." "Kiyama..?"

Hiroto zucht. _Okay, daar gaat ie dan._ "Ik ben verliefd geworden. Op de vriendin van mijn beste vriend. Mijn beste vriendin."

* * *

 **Voorspelbaar, I know. Maar nogmaals, ik wou het originele verhaal posten..  
Laat me weten wat jullie ervan vinden!  
X**


	7. 07 Het verleden

**Heey jongens, hier alweer het volgende hoofdstuk. Gaat wel redelijk snel zo, toch?  
**

* * *

Voor de zoveelste keer kijk je op je telefoon. Geen bericht. Je begint wanhopig te worden. _Zal ik hem dan maar bellen? Maar.. Hij heeft gezegt dat hij tijd nodig heeft. Zucht._ Je gaat achter de computer zitten. Eigenlijk moet je werken aan je werkstuk, maar daar heb je geen zin in. Je opent een map met foto's. Vakantiefoto's, foto's met vrienden, een hele map met foto's van jou en Hiroto..

 **Wil je meegaan naar de rivier? Ik wil nog een beetje trainen x Shuuya**

Natuurlijk wil je mee. Alles beter dan in je kamer gek zitten worden. Snel ga je douchen en trek je een trainingbroek aan. Een kwartiertje later sta je bij de rivier. Gouenji en Kidou zijn bezig de bal van elkaar af te pakken. Je rent naar ze toe en in een enkele beweging neem je de bal mee. De jongens kijken je verbaast na en zien hoe je de bal het doel intrapt.

"Shanaya. Ik wist niet dat je kon voetballen", zegt Gouenji. "Ik speelde in het team van mijn vorige school. Mijn positie is aanvaller", antwoord je droogjes, maar met een lach. Kidou staat je nogsteeds aan te staren. "Kidou, dit is Shanaya. Mijn vriendin", zegt Gouenji tegen Kidou. Je schud Kidou's hand.

Al snel zijn jullie zo diep in jullie spel, dat je de tijd vergeet. Als je telefoon gaat schrik je dan ook. _Ryan? Wat moet mijn broertje nou weer?_ "Jongens, even pauze. Broertje aan de telefoon", zeg je terwijl je het veld afloopt.

Wanneer je uitgrsproken bent, blijf je stil op het bankje zitten. Je lichaam trilt. Je broertje had niet zo goed nieuws. "Shanaya, toen ik vanmiddag langs de begraafplaats kwam zag ik Hiroto. Gaat alles wel goed?" Je krijgt die woorden niet uit je hoofd. Je pakt een bal en begint te spelen. Je richt op het doel en.. Opeens is er een fel licht. De bal verandert in een bal van vuur en raced op het doel af.

Met open mond staan jullie te kijken. _Na zoveel jaar. Na zoveel jaar is het gelukt?_ Maar jullie zijn niet de enigen die het gezien hebben. Aan de andere kant van het veld staat een jongen. Je draait je om en rent recht op hem af. Je bent zo blij dat je bent vergeten dat je dit eigenlijk beter niet kan doen. "Kiyama. Het is gelukt. Het is me gelukt", zeg je. Hij knuffelt je.

"Ik.. Ik ben blij voor je", zegt Hiroto. Dan pas merk je dat je hem nogsteeds vasthoud. Snel laat je hem los. Je weet dat je terug moet, je weet dat Gouenji en Kidou kijken. Maar je wilt niet  
"Kiyama.." Voor je iets kan vragen zegt hij; "Ik was naar Maruschka vandaag", en met deze woorden loopt hij weg.

Je hebt meteen geen zin meer om te spelen. Langzaam loop je terug. Gouenji geeft je een kus op je wang. "Gaat het?" Je glimlacht naar hem. _Ik ben al jaren aan het oefenen op dat schot, en nu is hij eindelijk af. Ik zou blij moeten zijn._

Zwijgend loop je met Gouenji door de stad. Je weet niet wat je moet zeggen. Maar Gouenji is ook niet erg spraakzaam. _Ik moet haar vertellen van het smsje. Het moet._ Gouenji zucht voor de zoveelste keer. Hij weet ook niet meer wat hij moet doen. Dan begint hij te praten. "Op de avond van het schoolfeest had ik een smsje gekregen. Ik weet niet vab wie hij komt." Hij laat je het smsje lezen.

 _Nee. Dit kan niet. Kiyama?_ "Gouenji.. Denk je.. Denk je dat het van Hiroto komt?" "Wat denk jij? Het is niet zijn nummer." Gouenji zucht weer. _Ik heb hier een slecht gevoel over._

"Kiyama.. Er is maar een manier om erachter te komen of het Hirot was. We gaan naar zijn huis", zeg je vastbesloten. Je wilt niet dat Hirot iets hiermee te maken heeft. Maar als jullie bij zijn huis aankomen, is hij er niet. Gouenji en jij kijken elkaar aan. "Veldje?" Snel rennen jullie naar het voetbalveld.

De hele middag hebben jullie gezocht naar Hiroto, maar hij was nergens te vinden. Uit wanhoop heb je hem wel dertig keer gebeld, maar elke keer kreeg je zijn voicemail. Uiteindelijk zijn jullie maar naar huis gegaan. Jij naar jou huis, Gouenji naar het zijne. Maar je hebt geen rust.

 _Er is een plek. Een plek waar we niet hebben gezocht._ Snel doe je je jas aan en begint te lopen. Bij de begraafplaats aangekomen zie je Hiroto meteen. Stilletjes ga je naast hem staan. [/i] Maruschka.. 5 jaar geleden was je hier nog.[/i]

"Kiyama. Laten we gaan. Je moet hier niet zo vaak komen", zeg je. Je wilt hier niet zijn. Je weet waarom Hiroto hier is. Maruschka was jullie beste vriendin. 5 Jaar geleden is ze overleden aan de snijwonden in haar pols. Hiroto heeft het zichzelf nooit vergeven dat hij haar niet kon redden.

Hiroto reageert niet. Zijn ogen zijn rood van het huilen. "Kiyama. Ik weet waarom je hier bent. Er is niks wat je nu kan doen. Laten we gaan", probeer je weer. Maar Hiroto begint te huilen. Daar schrik je van. Wat moet je nu doen?

"Ik had haar kunnen redden", zegt hij tussen zijn snikken door. Dan staat hij op, veegt de tranen weg en kijkt je aan. "Het is beter als ik ga. Als ik ga en niet terugkom." En met deze woorden rent hij weg.

* * *

 **Ooeff arme Hiroto, waarom schrijf ik ook zo'n verhaal..  
Review please, laat me weten wat er beter/anders kon!  
Alle tips zijn welkom.  
X**


	8. 08 Samenvatting

**Heey jongens, sorry voor de late update hoor! Examens enzoo.. En natuurlijk lekker genoten van de zon. Hier even een korte kleine samenvatting. Het volgende hoofdstuk komt er ook aan!**

* * *

Jij bent Shanaya, je bent een paar weken geleden verhuisd naar Inazuma Town. Op je eerste schooldag ontmoet je Gouenji Shuuya. Je bent meteen verliefd. Jullie spreken diezelfde middag nog af bij de Steel Tower. En daarna zie je hem een paar dagen niet.

Dan is het openingsfeest op school. In de ochtend krijg je een briefje van Gouenji, afgeleverd door jou beste vriend Hiroto. Diet avond heb je de grootste lol met Gouenji en word je zijn vriendin. Maar die avond is niet alleen leuk. Gouenji krijgt een dreig-smsje. En Hiroto doet wel heel raar.

Hiroto wilt niet praten en jij maakt je zorgen. De laatste dagen ben je alleen maar daarmee bezig. En als Hiroto dan begint te praten, begrijp je waarom hij niks zei. Maar je maakt je nogsteeds zorgen, en je wilt weten van wie het smsje komt. Als Hiroto niet thuis blijkt te zijn, ga je naar de enige plaats waar je hem kan vinden.

Hiroto rent weg van je, en je begrijpt dat hij het heel moeilijk heeft nu. Maar hij wilt niet dat je hem helpt.

Zal het nog goedkomen tussen jou en Hiroto?  
Of ben je je beste vriend kwijt?

* * *

 **Even een kleine samenvatting, zoals ik al zei. Komt het nog goed?**

 **Laat een reactie achter en vertel me wat er beter kan!  
Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **X**


	9. 09 Liefde laat je alles vergeten

**En daar is hij dan eindelijk.. Het volgende hoofdstuk! De volgende hoofdstukken gaan wat minder over voetbal, maar meer over Gouenji, Shanaya en Hiroto. Enjoy!**

 _Ik weet dat de karakters uit Inazuma Eleven jonger zijn. Maar ik maak ze lekker ouder =)_

 **16+!  
Contains mature content!**

* * *

We zijn weer een paar weken verder. Tussen jou en Gouenji gaat het goed. Maar van Hiroto heb je niks meer gehoord. Over een week is Gouenji jarig. 18 Jaar word hij dan..

Nog een paar uurtjes. Een paar uurtjes en dan ben je vrij. En moet je een smoesje verzinnen, zodat je zonder Gouenji naar het winkelcentrum kan. Om zijn cadeautje te kopen. Maar wat moet je halen?

Je voelt een trilling in je broekzak. Een smsje. Stiekem probeer je je telefoon te pakken.

 **Kan je vanmiddag helpen met wiskunde? Snap er niks van en ben alleen thuis.. x Shuuya**

Hey, sorry maar vanmiddag lukt niet. Ik moet iets doen met me broertje x Shanaya

 _Dit is balen. Net nu hij alleen thuis is. Maar ik moet echt vandaag gaan. Nu maar hopen dat hij me smoesje geloofd._

Na de lessen haast je je naar het winkelcentrum. Je weet nog steeds niet wat je voor hem moet kopen. Je loopt en loopt, je ziet zoveel verschillende dingen. _Zal ik hem dan naar even bellen en vragen wat hij wilt? Ik weet het echt niet/_ Je begint al een beetje in paniek te raken. De winkels sluiten over een uur.

Als je verder loopt zie je opeens iemand lopen. _Dat haar. Dat is Hiroto._ Snel ga je achter hem aan. Hij loopt een winkel in, maar de winkel is bijna leeg. Je durft niet achter hem aan te gaan. Bij de deur blijf je staan, maar je verliest Hiroto geen moment uit het oog. Dan komt hij weer naar buiten, met een ingepakt cadeautje. Je besluit te kijken waar hij nu heen gaat.

Hiroto gaat het winkelcentrum uit. Hij loopt naar een postkantoor. _Wat zou hij gekocht hebben? En voor wie?_ Aan de ene kant ben je blij Hiroto gezien te hebben. Maar aan de andere kant krijg je weer een leeg gevoel. _Hij is mijn beste vriend, maar ik kan hem niet helpen. Ik kan hem niet helpen omdat ik het probleem ben._

De klok slaat 6 uur. _Nu heb ik alsnog geen cadeautje kunnen kopen. Nou ja, ik ga maar naar Gouenji toe._ Je begint te lopen en even later bel je aan. Gouenji doet open. Als hij jou ziet lacht hij. ''Ik ben blij dat je toch bent gekomen'', zegt hij. je lacht. _Hij is nogsteeds zo lief_. Maar je hoofd staat er niet naar om wiskunde te maken. Gouenji ziet dat. Hij was ook niet van plan om ook maar iets aan wiskunde te doen.

''Kom, we gaan naar boven.'' Je loopt achter Gouenji aan. Dit is de eerste keer dat jullie alleen thuis die gedachte wordt je een beetje nerveus. Je weet niet wat Gouenji van plan is. Hij gaat op bed zitten en trekt jou naast hem. ''Hey, doe maar rustig hoor. Je hoeft niet zenuwachtig te zijn'', zegt Gouenji lachend. ''Ik doe niks wat jij niet wilt'' Dan moet je lachen. ''Je hebt gelijk, er is niks om zenuwachtig voor te zijn'', antwoord je.

Gouenji gaat achterover liggen. je komt naast hem liggen en kruipt dicht tegen hem aan. Je handen glijden automatisch weer naar zijn ketting. Je kan er niet van af blijven. Je ziet dat Gouenji zijn ogen dichtdoet. _Hoe kan hij zo ontspannen zijn?_ Je vingers glijden naar het bovenste knoopje van zijn shirt. Heel langzaam maak je het open. Als je vingers Gouenji's blote huid raken, schieten zijn ogen open.

"Shanaya. Wat doe je?'', vraagt Gouenji zacht. Je lacht.''Niks wat jij niet wilt'', antwoord je speels. Gouenji lacht weer. Zo liggen jullie een tijdje te spelen. _Dit voelt zo goed. Ik wil nergens anders aan denken._ Dan begint Gouenji je te kietelen. Daar kan je niet tegen. Je duwt en je schopt, maar Gouenji houd niet op. ''Hahahah, Gouenji. Hou op. Hahahaha.'', lach je. Gouenji stopt. ''Noem me Shuuya.''

 _Shuuya? Niemand noemt je Shuuya_. ''Okee..'' Dan kust Gouenji je. Je valt achterover, maar trekt hem mee. Je kan het niet laten om alle knoopjes van zijn shirt open te maken nu. Steunend op een arm trekt Gouenji zijn shirt uit. Hiervan ga je weer blozen. Gouenji kijkt je aandachtig aan. Zijn vingers strelen je pols, een van je gevoeligste plekjes. Voor je het weet ligt je vest op de grond.

Na een aantal kusjes en lieve woordjes trek je terug. ''Gouenji..'', begin je. Maar hij laat je niet uitpraten. ''Shuuya. Noem me Shuuya'', onderbreekt hij je. ''Shuuya.. Ik wil wel maar.. Ik ben een beetje bang''. Gouenji lacht. ''Dat hoeft toch niet. We doen het gewoon rustig aan.''

Als je een half uur later je ogen open doet, weet je niet goed waar je bent. Dan zie je Gouenji naast je liggen. Zonder shirt. Je bloost als je naar hem kijkt. Als je wilt opstaan hou hij je tegen. ''Ik dacht dat je sliep?'', zeg je. ''Hmm, nee ik lag naar jou te kijken. Je zag er zo lief en onschuldig uit''. _Maar dat ben je helemaal niet_.

''Ik ben ook lief en onschuldig'', zeg je met je zoetste stem. ''Waar is mijn shirt dan heen?'' is Gouenji''s slimme antwoord. Nu bloos je. ''Dat.. Maar.. Ik. Jij hebt zelf je shirt uitgedaan.'' Gouenji duwt je terug de kussens in. Je laat hem gaan. Als hij zijn armen om je heen slaat, zucht je. _Dit is echt het mooiste gevoel ter wereld_ ''Shanaya'', fluistert Gouenji in je oor. "Jij kan niet van mij afblijven en ik niet van jou. Als we niet samen zijn voel ik me leeg. Blijf bij me. Blijf bij me vannacht'', fluistert hij zacht.

''Maar.. Mag dat wel?'' Gouenji geeft je een kus in je nek. Daar kan je niet goed tegen. ''Mijn vader is er niet en Yuuka slaapt bij een vriendinnetje. Niemand zal ons storen''. ''Shuuya..'' Even later sta je buiten. Je gaat naar huis om een paar spullen op te halen. Maar hoe gelukkig je je net voelde, zo ongelukkig voel je je nu. _Als ik met Shuuya ben, vergeet ik alle andere dingen om mij heen. Maar zodra ik weer alleen ben komt alles terug. Wat moet ik nou met Hiroto? Ik mis hem._

Als je thuis komt neem je snel een douche. Omdat je alleen met je broertje woont hoef je aan niemand toestemming te vragen. Je laat een briefje achter voor je broertje en stuurt hem ook even een smsje.

 **Ik slaap niet thuis vannacht. Ik blijf bij Gouenji. Er is eten op tafel. Zie je morgen. x je zus**

 **Gouenji? Is dat mijn nieuwe zwager? Doe geen domme dingen he. x je broertje**

Je lacht. Dan ga je je spullen inpakken. _Zal ik een jurkje meenemen om te slapen? Maar al mijn jurkjes zijn zo kort.._ Je pakt er twee uit je kast en stopt ze in je tas. Even later sta je weer bij Gouenji's deur. Dit kan nog eens de leukste nacht tot nu worden. Als Gouenji opendoet kijk je hem met open mond aan. Hij komt net uit de douche, zijn lichaam en haren zijn nog nat en.. En.. Hij heeft alleen een handdoekje om..

* * *

 **Allereerst wil ik iedereen bedanken die de tijd neemt om dit te lezen! Nogmaals, dit is een verhaal dat ik jaren geleden heb geschreven, en niet meer heb bijgewerkt en/of afgemaakt. Het eind is voor mij net zo onduidelijk als voor jullie, maar ik heb wel een paar ideetjes. Gelukkig duurt dat nog even.**

Laat een reactie achter en laat me weten wat voor einde jullie zouden willen!

X


	10. 10 Flashback

**Helloo. Dit hoofdstuk geeft een beetje achtergrond informatie en antwoorden over het verleden van Shanaya en Hiroto. Hij is ook iets langer en op een andere manier geschreven dan de vorige hoofdstukken..  
**  
 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Het is een warme morgen. Ondanks dat het nog geen 9 uur is, schijnt de zon al. De warme zonnenstralen vallen door de half gesloten gordijnen de kamer binnen. In die kamer liggen een jongen en een meisje in bed. Ze slapen nog.

De jongen begint te bewegen. Hij trekt zijn armen steviger om het meisje heen. Zij ligt met haar hoofd op zijn schouder en haar hand ligt losjes op zijn ontblootte borst. Ze zien er erg lief uit. Niemand zou denken dat ze de vorige avond ruzie hadden.

 _\- Flashback -_  
 _Het meisje zit op bed, terwijl de jongen in zijn boxer door de kamer loopt. Hij probeert niet te blozen, maar hij voelt de ogen van het meisje in zijn rug. Zo nonchalant mogelijk trekt hij zijn broek aan. Dan komt hij naast haar op bed zitten. Ze spelen een spelletje. "Truth or dare, Shuuya?" "Truth." "Hmm.. Hoeveel meiden heb je gehad, voor mij?" De jongen is even stil. "4,5,6.. Ik weet het niet precies." Ze kijken elkaar aan. "WAT?!" "Ik maakte maar een geintje, jij bent de tweede", zegt de jongen lachend._

 _Het meisje vind het niet zo grappig. Ze kijkt bedachtzaam naar de jongen. Haar gedachten dwalen af. "Truth or dare, Shanaya?" "Oh, Truth", antwoord ze afwezig. "Aan wie denk je nu?" Geschrokken kijkt ze hem aan. "Niemand.." De jongen gelooft haar niet. "Je dacht aan hem, he?" Zijn ogen worden donkerder dan normaal. Hij staat op._

 _"Shuuya. Het is niet zoals het lijkt. Ik dacht niet op die manier aan hem. Het is gewoon zo dat ik me zorgen maak. En misschien, misschien mis ik mijn beste vriend ook wel." "Ik dacht dat je nu wel doorhad dat hij geen contact wilt? Het is al weken geleden dat we ook maar iets van hem gehoord hebben. En je maakt je nogsteeds zorgen om hem? Hij die het hele voetbalteam heeft laten zitten?"_

 _"Hij is wel mijn beste vriend, Gouenji." Het meisje begint boos te worden. "En ik dacht dat hij ook jou beste vriend was? Hoe kan je hem zo laten vallen? Hij heeft ons juist nu nodig." "Ik heb hem niet laten vallen. Hij heeft ons team laten vallen. Dat vergeef ik hem nooit."_

 _De jongen draait zich om naar het meisje. Ze schrikt als ze zijn blik ziet. Hij lijkt kalm, maar in zijn ogen.. In zijn ogen ziet ze de woede en verdriet die de jongen de afgelopen weken met zich meedroeg. Ze weet dat hij het hem misschien nooit zal vergeven, maar ze weet niet of hij het wel begrijpt._

 _Het meisje staat op en loopt naar de jongen toe. Ze wilt hem een kus geven, maar hij draait zijn hoofd weg. Het meisje trekt zich terug. "Hij heeft het voor ons gedaan. Hij wilt ons gelukkig zien, zelfs als dat betekend dat hij ongelukkig is. Het is lief bedoelt"_

 _"Lief? Hoe kan je hem nog lief vinden? En waarom neem je het voor hem op? Waarom blijf je hem verdedigen? Is er misschien meer tussen jullie?"_

 _Het meisje kijkt verschrikt op. "Wat bedoel je? Wil je zeggen dat ik verliefd ben op hem? Als dat zo zou zijn, was ik hier nu niet en dat weet je."_

 _De jongen gelooft zijn oren niet. "Waarom hebben jullie dan dezelfde tattoeage? En wees eerlijk tegen me." Zijn stem klinkt gekwetst. "Wil je dat echt weten? Oke dan. We waren altijd met z'n drieen. Zij was onze beste vriendin. Maar het ging niet goed met haar. Tegen de tijd dat wij dat zagen was het al te laat. We konden niks meer voor haar doen. Behalve dit. Zij was onze ster.''_

 _De jongen kijkt het meisje recht aan. Hij ziet een pijnlijke blik in haar ogen. Alsof ze het moeilijk vind om erover te praten. "Wie? Wie is ze?" Het meisje bijt op haar lip. Ze wilt niet huilen. Ze haalt diep adem._

 _"Maruschka. Onze beste vriendin. Mijn halfzus. Zijn eerste liefde. Zij dacht dat het beter was om vrienden te blijven, maar uiteindelijk was het toch te pijnlijk voor hun beide. Hij heeft het zichzelf nooit vergeven. Daarom is hij weggegaan. Hij is bang dat de geschiedenis zich herhaald. Hij deed het om ons te beschermen. Mij."_

 _De jongen is stil. Hij kijkt zijn vriendin aan, maar ze kijkt niet terug. Ze gaat met haar vingers over de lijnen van de ster op haar pols. Ze lijkt opeens zo klein. De jongen draait zich weer om. Hij kijkt naar buiten, naar de sterren. "Hij houd van je." "Ik ook van hem, maar alleen als vrienden. En daarom wil ik hem helpen. Ik weet hoe moeilijk hij het nu heeft."_

 _Zwijgend zitten ze naast elkaar op bed. Ze raken elkaar niet aan, kijken elkaar niet aan en praten niet. Hij is niet meer boos. Zij wel. Ze is boos op zichzelf, omdat ze hem niet heeft tegengehouden. Ze is ook boos op hem, omdat hij niet alleen haar maar het hele voetbalteam in de steek heeft gelaten. Maar het meeste is ze boos de jongen naast haar. Omdat hij haar niet vertrouwde, en haar de pijnlijke herinneringen opnieuw liet beleven. Maar ze zegt niks. Ze wilt hem niet nog meer kwetsen._

 _Ondertussen begint het steeds later te worden. De jongen heeft een dvd opgezet en zo liggen ze samen in stilte te kijken. Na een tijdje merkt het meisje dat haar ogen zwaar worden. "Ik ga me even omkleden." De jongen knikt en zet de film op pauze. Hij wacht rustig tot het meisje klaar is._

 _Binnen een paar minuten is ze terug. De jongen bloost als hij zijn vriendin ziet. Ze heeft een wit, kort jurkje aan. Het lijfje zit strak en naar beneden loop hij wijder. En het staat haar heel lief. De jongen kan zijn ogen niet van haar afhouden als ze weer naast hem komt liggen. Snel schuift hij de dekens over haar blote benen, in de hoop dat de verleiding wat minder word. Het werkt niet._

 _Ze kunnen zich beide niet meer concentreren op de film. Als het meisje voor de zoveelste keer merkt dat hij naar haar kijkt, drukt ze de dvd-speler uit. "Zijn we weer vriendjes?" De jongen glimlacht. "Nee. Ik ben liever je vriendje. Laten we gewoon genieten van onze eerste nacht samen. Geen ruzie meer?"_

 _Het meisje kijkt hem lief aan. De jongen kan die blik niet weerstaan en kust haar op haar lippen. Eerst zacht en rustig, maar al snel word hij agressiever. Het meisje heeft geen probleem hem onder controle te houden. "Je weet niet wat je met me doet."_

 _Dat weet ze wel. Het bewijs daarvan prikt tegen haar been. Ze lacht. Kleine, zachte kusjes landen op het gezicht van de jongen. Haar vingers glijden door zijn haar, via zijn nek naar zijn borst. Zijn hand vind die van haar en brengt hem langzaam naar zijn mond. Een voor een kust hij alle tien de vingers. Het meisje legt haar hoofd op zijn borst en kust hem. Hij kust terug._

 _"Shanaya. We moeten stoppen. Als je verder gaat kan ik mezelf niet onder controle houden." Ze negeert hem en gaat gewoon door. De jongen sluit zijn ogen. Haar lippen komen bij zijn hoor. "Ik wil je."_  
 _-Einde flashback -_

Als je wakker word, schijnt de zon. Gouenji ligt onder je, nog vredig te slapen. Je rolt van hem af en kijkt naar hem. Zachtjes veeg je zijn haar uit zijn gezicht. Hij opent zijn ogen.

"Goedemorgen Shuuya, lekker geslapen?", vraag je. Gouenji lacht. "Natuurlijk, ik heb heerlijk geslapen met jou in mijn armen. En jij?" "Ik heb heerlijk geslapen in jou armen", zeg je.

"Shuuya? Wat vond je van.. Euhm.. Vannacht?", vraag je zachtjes. "Heerlijk." "Geen spijt?" "Absoluut niet', krijg je te horen. "En jij?" Je lacht en kruipt weer tegen hem aan. "Ik wou dat het alweer nacht was."

* * *

 **Eindd!**

 **Laat me weten wat jullie ervan vonden!**

 **X**


	11. 11 Een lange dag

**Goedemorgen lieve lezertjes! En hier heb ik het volgende hoofdstuk voor jullie.. Ik wil zo snel mogelijk door de bestaande hoofdstukken heen, zodat ik kan beginnen met de nieuwe hoofdstukken. Ik heb uiteindelijk toch besloten het einde iets te veranderen, dus daar ben ik mee bezig. Voor nu, alvast het volgende hoofdstuk!**

* * *

Het is zaterdagochtend. Nadat je met Gouenji hebt ontbeten lopen jullie samen richting voetbaltraining. Gouenji heeft gevraagt of je het leuk vind om een keertje mee te trainen met de Raimon Eleven. Natuurlijk vind je dat leuk, maar je bent ook een beetje bang. Wat als je niet goed genoeg bent?

Bij het veldje aangekomen, zijn jullie een van de eersten. Alleen Kidou, Kazemaru en Fubuki zijn er. De rest is laat. Jullie besluiten alvast te beginnen, de anderen zullen zo wel komen.

"Gouenji!" Kidou past de bal naar Gouenji. "Fireee Tornaaado!" Goal. _Wauw. Van dichtbij is Fire Tornado nog indrukwekkender._ Opeens voel je je duizelig worden. Je moet even zitten, maar voor je het bankje bereikt val je neer. Geschrokken rennen de anderen naar je toe.

"Gaat het, wat is er gebeurt?" Gouenji's stem klinkt bezorgt. "Shanaya!" De stem klinkt verweg, maar je herkent hem meteen. _Kiyama?_ Voor je weet wat er gebeurt word je opgetilt en op het bankje neergezet. Je wilt opstaan, maar je valt meteen weer terug. Zachtjes vloek je. _Dit kan niet waar zijn._

"Wat is er gebeurt? Is je knie..?", Hiroto klinkt verbaast. "Er is niks aan de hand, Kiyama. Ik struikelde en viel." Je stem klinkt boos, maar zwak. Gouenji kijkt van jou naar Hiroto en terug. Dan zucht hij. _Ik snap er weer eens niks van_ "Hiroto? Waar kom jij vandaan?" Gouenji kijkt hem recht aan. Je zucht. Dit kan nog eens flink uit de hand lopen.

"Van het station. Ik was naar het vakantiehuisje van mn zus", antwoord Hiroto rustig. Je probeert op te staan, maar je bent nogsteeds duizelig. "Alles.. Draait", zeg je. De jongens vergeten hun ruzie meteen. "Ga even liggen", zegt Gouenji bezorgt. Je leunt achterover. Gouenji trekt je hoofd op zijn schoot. Zachtjes streelt hij je gezicht. Hiroto draait zijn hoofd weg.

Zonder iets te zeggen bied hij je een flesje water en een druivensuikertje aan. Met een glimlach pak je het aan. Gouenji kijkt Hiroto met gemengde gevoelens aan. _Ik begrijp niks van die jongen, maar hij geeft veel om Shanaya. Maar hoeveel?_ Dan kijkt Hiroto hem aan. "Gouenji, ik geloof dat ik het een en ander uit te leggen heb. Kunnen we dalijk even praten?" Gouenji knikt alleen.

Terwijl Gouenji en Hiroto naar de andere kant van het veldje lopen, komen Kazemaru en Kidou naast je zitten. Ze hebben allebei een bezorgde blik op hun gezicht. "Gaat het wel goed daar, denk je?", vraagt Kidou. Het is duidelijk dat hij zich zorgen maakt over zijn vrienden. Je kan niks bedenken om hem gerust te stellen, maar dan zegt Kazemaru: "Het zijn Gouenji en Hiroto. Ze lijken veel op elkaar dus het gaat of heel goed, of heel slecht."

Stilletjes kijk je naar de jongens aan de overkant. Je weet dat je van beide evenveel houd. _Het is allemaal mijn schuld. Was ik maar nooit verliefd geworden op Gouenji._ Je schrikt van je eigen gedachtes. Hoe kan je dat nou denken? Je ziet Kidou naar je kijken en glimlacht. "Het komt wel goed." _Hoop ik._

Kazemaru probeert je af te leiden door een gesprek met je te beginnen, maar het helpt niet. Je ogen blijven op de jongen die diep in discussie zijn. Je kan er niks aan doen dat je je schuldig voelt. Het liefste wil je nu gewoon verdwijnen, doen alsof er nooit iets gebeurt is. _Waar zouden ze het over hebben? Het duurt zo lang._ Opeens komen de jongen jullie kant op. Je probeert hun gezichten te lezen maar ze zijn nog te ver weg.

"Shanaya, euhm, sorry van alles", begint Hiroto. Je kijkt hem verbaast aan. Je ogen gaan naar Gouenji, die maar een beetje staat te staan. "Ik had niet zo weg mogen gaan. Sorry dat ik je ongerust heb gemaakt en sorry dat jullie ruzie kregen over mij." Je glimlacht. "Kiyama, het is al goed. Ik ben blij dat je terug bent. Ik hoop dat je nogsteeds besties zijn?" Je ziet Hiroto twijfelen. "Ik weet niet of ik dat al aankan, maar ik zal het proberen." Dan draait hij zich om naar Gouenji. Hij geeft hem een hand. "Bedankt dat je wilde luisteren. Pas goed op Shanaya." Met deze woorden loopt hij weer weg.

Als je aan Gouenji wilt vragen wat ze hebben besproken, komt de rest van de Raimon Eleven eraan. _Dit zal even moeten wachten._ "Jongens, jullie kennen mijn vriendin Shanaya? Is het goed als ze vandaag meedoet met de training?", vraagt Gouenji. De anderen vinden het goed. Coach Hibiki komt naar je toe om het een en ander te vragen. Dan kunnen jullie beginnen.

"Pff", hijg je na de training. Je neemt een paar grote slokken water. De training was zwaar, ook omdat je al maanden niet echflt gevoetbalt hebt. Maar het was leuk. "Hey Gouenji, wat ga je met je verjaardag doen?", vraagt Kazemaru. _Ohja, dat was ik bijna vergeten. Ik moet nog een cadeautje vinden._ Dan krijg je een idee. "Kidou, kan ik je even spreken?" Kidou, die toevallig met Gouenji staat te praten kijkt je verbaast aan. ''Onder vier ogen'', voeg je nog aan je vraag toe. Je geeft Gouenji een kus. ''Ik zie je later.''

''Waar wilde je het over hebben?'', vraagt Kidou. ''Gouenji''s verjaardag. Ik heb je hulp nodig. Ik wil een verassingsfeestje voor hem organiseren, maar ik kan het niet alleen.'' Kidou kijkt je aan. ''Gouenji houd helemaal niet van verassingen''. Je lacht. "Wedden dat hij het geweldig zal vinden? Maar er moet zoveel gedaan worden dat ik niet eens weet waar ik moet beginnen."

 **Een kwartiertje later;**  
"Dus.. Als jij hem bezighoud, versier ik het huis." Kidou knikt. Jullie zijn al bijna een uur bezig met het plannen van het feest. Nu je weet wat je allemaal moet regelen kan je beginnen. Kidou zou de uitnodigingen regelen en jij moet op het internet gaan kijken voor een recept voor een taart. Terwijl Kidou op jou bed de uitnodigingen schrijft, schenk je nog wat te drinken in.

"We kunnen ook nu even snel naar het winkelcentrum, dan hoeft dat morgen niet meer", stel je voor. Kidou is het met je eens. "Laten we gaan." Snel pak je je tas en weg zijn jullie. Onderweg naar het winkelcentrum merk je dat Kidou best goed kan luisteren. Je verteld hem wat er gebeurt was met Hiroto en Gouenji. Kidou zegt een hele tijd niks. "Gouenji lijkt heel cool en kalm aan de buitenkant, maar van binnen is hij een lieve, gevoelige jongen. Hij is niet snel jaloers, maar wat van hem is blijft van hem. En datzelfde geld voor Hiroto. Eigenlijk vechten ze tegen zichzelf." Kidou is slimmer dan je dacht.

In het winkelcentrum aangekomen lopen jullie een feestwinkel in. Je zoek slingers en ballonnen. Als je die hebt gevonden loop je naar de kassa. Wanneer je wilt afrekenen merk je dat Kidou er niet meer is. _Waar kan hij nou heen zijn?_ Dan zie je hem. Met Gouenji. Snel reken je de spullen af en loop je naar buiten. Gelukkig heeft Gouenji je niet gezien. Even later komt Kidou er ook aan. Samen lopen jullie weer naar jou huis.

Je ruimt de slingers op en zet thee. Samen met Kidou ga je verder met de rest van de voorbereidingen. Dan gaat je telefoon.

 **Kan ik zo bij je langskomen, ik heb een leuke fim gevonden. x Shuuya**

 **Kom maar over een uurtje x Shanaya**

Maar Kidou en jij zijn zo druk bezig dat je niet meer op de tijd let. Als je kamerdeur opengaat schrikken jullie beide. Als je Gouenji ziet staan, schrik je nog meer. "Hoe kom jij binnen?", vraag je verbaasd. Je hebt de bel niet eens gehoord. "Je broertje heeft me binnengelaten. Kidou? Wat precies doe je met mijn vriendin op haar bed?" Gouenji's stem klinkt niet zo vrolijk.

* * *

 **Done. Het volgende hoofdstuk af, haha. Wat een drama allemaa, eerst met Hiroto en dan Kidou.. Hoe zou dit aflopen..**

 **Laat een berichtje achter en laat me weten wat jullie ervan vonden!**

 **X**


	12. 12 Na regen komt zonneschijn

**Hoofdstuk 12 alweer.. Gaat snel. Bijna tijd voor de nieuwe hoofdstukken..  
** **In dit hoofdstuk gebeurt er niet heel veel, maar het is wel een belangrijk hoofdstuk.  
** **Enjoy!**

* * *

Nu het weer goed is tussen jou en Hiroto kan je je concentreren op Gouenji's verjaardag. Je bent van plan een verassingsfeestje voor hem te organiseren, maar dat is meer werk dan je gedacht had. Gelukkig kan Kidou je helpen. Maar als jullie op jou kamer zitten, komt Gouenji opeens binnen. En die is niet blij om Kidou op jou bed te vinden.

Snel staat Kidou op. "Het is niet wat het lijkt, Gouenji. We waren gewoon.. euhm.. Huiswerk aan het maken." Het klinkt absoluut niet geloofwaardig. Dat vind Gouenji ook. "Kidou. Ik vermoord je als dit is wat ik denk dat het is." Gouenji's stem klinkt eng. Je word er een beetje bang van. Je durft niks te zeggen, dus begin je de papieren maar op te ruimen. Terwijl de jongens verder ruzie maken zucht je. Dit gaat niet goed.

"Shuuya? Het is echt niet wat het lijkt. Maak je nou niet zo druk."Gouenji is nogsteeds boos. "Wat is het dan?" Nu kijk je Kidou aan. "Dat kan ik niet zeggen." Je antwoord maakt Gouenji alleen maar bozer. Shit. Dit gaat niet zoals geplant. Wat nu? Je kijkt naar Kidou. Hij kijkt je met een hulpeloos gezicht aan. Gouenji kijkt naar boven. Hij ziet er gekwetst uit.

Als je weer naar Kidou kijkt moet je opeens lachen. Kidous gezicht is helemaal rood geworden omdat hij zijn adem inhoud. Je kijkt maar de andere kant op. Er is geen slechter moment om de slappe lach te krijgen, dan nu. Gouenji staat nogsteeds naar boven te kijken. Kidou seint je dat je iets moet zeggen.

Je staat op en gaat voor Gouenji staan. "Shuuya?", vraag je met een kinderlijk stemmetje. Je kijkt hem met grote ogen aan. Je legt je hoofd tegen zijn borst. "Hmm?", reageert Gouenji. Je probeert hem aan te kijken, maar hij kijkt nogsteeds naar boven. Je slaat je armen om hem heen. Nu kijkt hij je aan. "Wat doe je, Shanaya?" "Ik knuffel mijn vriendje."

Je hoort dat Kidou moeite heeft zijn lach in te houden. Je was hem bijna vergeten. Gouenji kijkt Kidou met een vragende blik aan. ''Kom op, Gouenji. Je denkt toch niet echt dat ik iets probeerde met jou vriendin? Ik wil nog niet dood hoor. En daarnaast, Shanaya heeft alleen maar oog voor jou.'' Je begint te blozen. Nu begint Gouenji ook te lachen. ''Je hebt gelijk, ik moet meer vertrouwen hebben in mijn vrienden. Sorry, Kidou.''

Alles is weer goed. Als jullie een tijdje hebben zitten praten, staat Kidou op. ''Tijd om te gaan, jongens. Ik zie jullie maandag wel weer. En gedraag jullie he.'' Hij heeft wel gezien dat jullie niet van elkaar af kunnen blijven. ''Zet jij alvast de film op, dan laat ik Kidou even uit. En neem ik wat lekkers mee van beneden.'' Met Kidou achter je loop je naar beneden. Bij de deur bedank je hem voor zijn hulp. Kidou geeft je een knipoog. ''Geen probleem.''

Op de weg naar boven kom je langs de keuken. Je maakt de koelkast open. Er zit van alles in. Snel pak je een paar spullen en met je armen vol loop je de trap weer op. Gouenji ligt al op bed. Snel kruip je naast hem. Gouenji slaat zijn armen om je heen. _Wat heb ik toch een geluk met zon vriendje._ Al snel voel je je ogen dichtvallen. Het was ook een drukke dag vandaag. Vanochtend eerst met Hiroto en toen de training, en daarna het plannen van het feest. Geen wonder dat je zo moe bent. Net voor je in slaap valt voel je Gouenji`s arm van je af glijden. Als je je ogen opent, zie je dat hij in slaap is gevallen. Je glimlacht en geeft hem een kus op zijn voorhoofd.

Dan sta je op. Je besluit om een douche te nemen. Je pakt je handdoek en loopt naar de badkamer. Je broertje is zijn tanden aan het poetsen. "Schuimmondje, ga je naar bed?", vraag je. Hij knikt alleen, hij kan ook moeilijk praten met een tandenborstel in zijn mond. Je wacht tot hij klaar is. "Blijft Gouenji slapen?", vraagt hij. "Euhm, eigenlijk slaapt hij al", zeg je. "Wat heb ik toch een saaie zus", zegt hij met een grijns. Dan duw je hem de badkamer uit. "Slaaplekker, broertjelief."

Snel kleed je je uit en ga je onder de douche staan. Je pakt je shampoo en wast je haar. Als je klaar bent draai je de kraan uit. Snel trek je je nachtjurkje aan. Dan loop je weer naar je kamer. Gouenji is ondertussen wakker geworden. Hij bloost als je naar hem toe komt lopen. Snel geef je hem een kus en kamt je haar uit. "Ik was al bang dat je weg was gegaan ofzo", zegt Gouenji als je weer naast hem komt liggen. "Gekkie, dit is mijn huis. Als ik genoeg van je had, zou ik jou wel wegsturen hoor" antwoord je met een lach.

Je hebt het koud gekregen. Het raam staat ook nog open, maar je bent te lui om die dicht te gaan doen. Je kruipt lekker warm tegen Gouenji aan. "Waarom was Kidou hier vandaag?", vraagt hij dan. "Dat kan ik je echt niet vertellen", zeg je zacht. "Er zijn een paar dingen die ik met hem moet doen, dus je zal ons nog wel vaker samen zien." Gouenji kijkt je aan. "Moet ik me zorgen maken?" Je moet lachen om zijn bezorgdheid. "Natuurlijk niet. Kidou wilt echt geen problemen met jou. En daarnaast, ik heb jou toch al?"

Je ziet Gouenji glimlachen. "Ik ben nu echt nieuwsgierig geworden, maar oke. Ik zal moeten wachten tot je het zelf verteld he?" Je geeft hem een kus. "Je bent de beste." Dan richt je je ogen op de tv. Gouenji heeft een enge film meegenomen.

Al snel zit je helemaal in de film. Het is ook zo spannend.. Als je iets in je nek voelt geef je dan ook geschrokken een gil. Snel sla je je hand voor je mond. Dalijk word je broertje nog wakker. Je hoort Gouenji lachen. "Dat was gemeen van je", zeg je beschuldigend. "Kusje om het goed te maken?" En zonder op antwoord te wachten voel je zijn lippen in je nek.

Je bent de film helemaal vergeten. Al je aandacht gaat naar Gouenji, die naast je ligt te grijnzen. Je kan het niet laten om hem zachtjes een tik te geven. "Wat valt er te lachen, meneertje?" Gouenji kijkt je lievelijk aan. Je kan wel verdrinken in zijn ogen.

"Je weet dat ik je niet kan en wil weerstaan. Speel niet zo met me." Deze woorden zorgen voor een glimlach op je gezicht. "Hmm.. Kus?", vraag je lief. Als Gouenji dichterbij komt, draai je je hoofd lachend weg. Gouenji gromt. "Kom hier jij!" Lachend duik je weg.

Maar Gouenji heeft je snel gevonden. Lachend drukt hij zijn lippen op de jouwe. Je voelt hoe zijn handen over je lichaam glijden. Even later voel je zijn handen voorzichtig onder je jurkje glijden. Je houd hem niet tegen, waarom zou je? Jou handen hebben de weg naar zijn buik ook al gevonden. Langzaam glijden je handen naar beneden, tot de rand van zijn trainingsbroek. Dan glijden je handen weer omhoog.

Je ziet Gouenji naar je kijken en je lacht verlegen. Je wilt hem laten weten hoe graag je hem wilt. Zachtjes kus je zijn borst. Nog een keer. En nog een keer. Elke keer zak je een stukje naar beneden. Gouenji gromt zachtjes. Dan trekt hij je omhoog. "Shanaya. Weet je dit zeker?", vraagt hij lief. Je kijkt hem blozend aan. "Ja."

Als je de volgende ochtend wakker word, slaapt Gouenji nog. Snel neem je een douche en kleed je je aan. Dan ga je naar beneden en begin je aan het ontbijt. Je hebt opeens heel erg zin in pannekoeken. Even later komt je broerje naar beneden. "Goeiemorgen." "Mogge", antwoord hij droog. Je weet dat je broertje een ongelovelijk ochtendhumeur heeft. Dan komt Gouenji binnen. Gelukkig heeft hij nu wel een shirt aan.

Hij gaat naast je broertje zitten en wenst hem een goeiemorgen toe, maar je broertje kijkt hem alleen raar aan. Dan zegt hij; "Konden jullie niet wat zachter doen, vannacht? Ik heb geen oog dichtgedaan door jullie." Je voelt hoe je gezicht knalrood wordt. Als je naar Gouenji kijkt zie je dat hij ook bloost. Je broertje begint te lachen. "Hahaha! Geintje. Jullie gezichten. Hahahah!"

* * *

 **Boemm.. Even een hoofdstukje waar niet veel gebeurt, maar wel belangrijk is. Ik denk dat het volgende hoofdstuk weer wat korter is, maar dat merken we wel!**

Laat een berichtje achter met je mening.


	13. 13 The day before

**Hello, mijn lieve lezers. Sorry voor het gebrek aan uploaden de afgelopen tijd. Het was nogal drukjes, examens, werken, leven haha. Maar ik ben weer terug, met het volgende hoofdstuk!**

 **Inazuma Eleven en alle bijbehorende characters behoren toe aan de rechtmatige eigenaren.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Pff", zucht je. Samen met Kidou heb je net de boodschappen voor het feest gehaald. Je sleept de zware tassen naar binnen. Kidou lacht alleen. Hij is de hele dag al raar aan het doen, maar daar trek je je niks van aan. "Je mag me ook best helpen, Kidou", zeg je een beetje boos. "Nee, ik sta hier goed hoor", antwoord je. "Kidou!" Lachend helpt hij je met de boodschappen wegzetten.

"Ga je me nog vertellen wat er zo grappig is?", vraag je. Kidou stopt met lachen. De grijns valt van zijn gezicht. "Je maakt je veel te druk. Het komt allemaal wel goed hoor. En waarom heb je 25 zakken chips gehaald?"Je kijkt hem boos aan. "Om te eten."

Als alle spullen weggezet zijn, ga je op de bank zitten. Kidou komt naast je zitten. "Heb je al een cadeautje gevonden?", vraagt hij dan. _Je moest eens weten wat ik heb gevonden._ "Ja, jij?" "Hmm.. Jawel" Je kijkt Kidou aan. Die lach vertrouw je voor geen meter. "Wat heb je gehaald?" "Niks.." Nu kijk je Kidou vragend aan. "Ik wilde jou inpakken en aan Gouenji geven", zegt hij voor hij wegrent.

De rest van de dag doe je niet veel. Je hangt een beetje op de bank, kijkt een beetje tv en lakt je nagels. Je hebt nergens zin in. Kidou is net weg en Gouenji is met zijn zusje naar het pretpark vandaag. Dan gaat je telefoon. Je kijkt op het schermpje en neemt op. "Hey, Kiyama."

Na een half uur hang je op. Je loopt naar je kamer en begint je om te kleden. Je hebt over een kwartiertje met Hiroto afgesproken om te gaan voetballen. Iets beters heb je toch niet te doen vandaag. Je pakt je sporttas en loopt de deur uit.

Al snel ben je bij het veldje. Je ziet Hiroto tegen de bal aan trappen en lacht. _Hiroto.. Wat is het lang geleden dat we samen voetbalden. Vroeger deden we de hele dag niks anders, tot ik mijn knie blesseerde_ In gedachten zie je een kleine Shanaya en een kleine Hiroro achter de bal aan rennen. Ze lachen en hebben plezier.

Snel schud je die gedachte van je af. Hiroto heeft je gebeld om samen te voetballen, niet herinneringen op te halen. "Kiyama!" Je rent het veld op. Lachend vechten jullie om de bal. Je merkt dat je Hiroto beter kan bijhouden dan eerst. Die gedachte maakt je blij. "Shanaya, schiet." Hiroto past je de bal. Je richt en.. Goal!

Blij ren je op Hiroto af en springt zo'n beetje op hem. Als je hem ziet blozen laat je hem meteen weer los. _Oepsie.._ "Sorry Kiyama, ik was gewoon blij en euhm.. Sorry?" Hiroto kijkt de andere kant op. Je ziet zijn gebalde vuisten en voelt je schuldig. Het ging net weer zo goed.

Samen gaan jullie zitten, middenn op het veld. De zon schijnt lekker en je gaat achterover liggen. Je trekt je zonnebril van je hoofd en schuift hem voor je ogen als jd Hiroto's blik op je voelt. Je draait je om. Hiroto kijkt je alleen maar aan, hij zegt niks. Dan zie je edn glimlach. Die lieve lach waar je zo van houd. Je lacht terug. "Kiyama, ik heb die lach gemist", zeg je. "Ik ook".

Na een uurtje ga je naar huis. Tussen jou en Hiroto komt het weer helemaal goed. Als je thuis aankomt zie je je broertje met twee van zijn vrienden op de bank hangen. Lachend begroet je de jongens. De vrienden van je broertje ken je wel. "Ik ga ff douchen en dan begin ik aan het eten hoor. Blijven jullie ook eten?", vraag je. De jongens knikken blij. Dan gaat de bel. Als je de kamer uitloopt hoor je ze nog praten.

"Jou zus is echt te gek man." Dan hoor je je broertje, een beetje boos. "De volgende keer dat je zo naar mijn zus kijkt, breek ik je nek. En trouwens, ze is al bezet", zegt hij. "Oh.. Wie is die gelukkige jongen?", word er gevraagd. "Ik", zegt Gouenji terwijl hij de kamer inloopt en je een lange kus geeft. Hij knipoogt naar de jongens. Met een lach duw je hem zachtjes weg. "Jullie vermaken je wel he, ik ga douchen."

Als klaar bent met douchen ruik je opeens iets. Snel ga je weer naar beneden. "Wat ruikt er hier zo lekker?" Je kijkt verbaasd als je Gouenji in de keuken ziet staan. "Dag prinses, honger?", vraagt hij. Hij zer een bord voor je neer en komt tegenover je zitten. Het eten is heerlijk. "Gouenji, dit is heerlijk. Ik wist niet dat je zo lekker kon koken." Gouenji lacht onweerstaanbaar.

Snel ruimen jullie de keuken weer op. "Gouenji, ik was vandaag weer met Kidou", begin je aarzelend. Maar Gouenji kapt je af. "Het is goed. Ik vertrouw Kidou wel met mijn vriendin", lacht hij. "Ik was ook nog even met Hiroto.." Dit vind Gouenji niet zo leuk, dat zie je wel aan zijn gezicht. "Wat hebben jullie gedaan?", probeert hij zo normaal mogelijk te vragen. "We hebben gevoetbalt" Dan lacht Gouenji. "Dan is het goed"

Even later gaat Gouenji weg. Hij moet vanavond op Yuuka passen, en jij wilt de laatste dingentjes regelen voor het feest. Eerst maar een recept zoeken. Al snel heb je gevonden wat je zocht. Maar de meeste dingen heb je niet in huis. Dan maar een boodschappenlijstje maken. Daarna bel je Kidou op.

"Kidou, met Shanaya. Wil je morgen nog een keer mee boodschappen doen? Ik heb een recept gevonden, maar de ingredienten heb ik niet thuis", zeg me zodra hij opneemt. Kidou vind het goed. Dan hang je weer op. Je hebt niet zo'n zin in een diep gesprek met een lacherige Kidou.

Je verveeld je. Je verveeld je dood. Dan krijg je een idee. Je trekt je schoenen aan en loopt naar buiten. Je maakt een lange wandeling door de stad. Zonder het te weten kom je bij de Inazuma Tower uit. Je gaat op het bankje zitten. Dan hoor je een stem.

Je volgt de geluiden en ziet Endou. Hij is nog aan het trainen, terwijl het al 11 uur is geweest. "Hey Endou", begroet je hem. Hij kijkt je even verbaasd aan en dan lachf hij. "Hey. Kom je de stad bewonderen?" Je moet lachen, Endou is een grappige jongen. Je verteld hem over het feest, maar dat is eigenlijk niet nodig. Kidou heeft uitnodiging al gegeven.

Als Endou vraagt of je al een cadeautje hebt, lach je geheimzinnig. Je geeft niet echt antwoord op zijn vraag. Maar Endou gaat alweer verder met zijn training.

 **Yuuka slaapt met haar teddy, en ik ben helemaal alleen. Kom je langs? x Shuuya**

Je wilde hem eigenlijk niet storen omdat hij vandaag met zijn zusje was, maar je slaapt graag bij Gouenji. Snel loop je naar huis om je spullen in te pakken. Dan valt je oog op het zilverkleurig doosje op je bureau. Je twijfeld even, maar stopt het toch in je tas.

Bij Gouenji aangekomen, kleed je je meteen om. Je bent moe van alles. Het doosje ligt veilig in je tas, en jij ligt veilig in Gouenji's armen. Hand in hand vallen jullie in slaap.

* * *

 **The end!  
Review en laat me weten wat er beter kan!  
xoxo**


End file.
